dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
ONEWE
centre|650px ONEWE *'Nombres: '''ONEWE / 원위 **'¿Por que ONEWE?:'' ''Viene de "We Shine on You (Brillamos por ti)" y “Uno (One)”''' **'Anteriormente conocidos como: '마스/MAS y M.A.S 0094. MAS era'' el acrónimo de '' 'Make a Sound' que en español significa:' hacer un sonido￼.' *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 chicos. *'Re-Debut Oficial:' 2019 **'Anterior Debut: '''02 de Agosto del 2016. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' LOVER. *'Color Oficial: '- *'Género:' Rock y K-pop. *'Agencia: Rainbow Bridge World (Corea del Sur). Carrera '''2015-2016 Es una banda bajo el nombre de M.A.S 0094 dados a conocerse en el 2015. Empezaron como una simple banda de la calle haciendo covers de canciones conocidas y presentándose en lugares pequeños con mucha gente, hasta que el 13 de Agosto del 2015 la agencia Team Lastrat dio a conocer a la banda con el sencillo llamado "Butterfly, Find a Flower". Para el 25 de marzo del 2016 lanzaron su primer mini-album "Feeling Good Day". El 02 de Agosto del 2016 tuvieron su primera presentación en vivo en THE SHOW con la canción "After 15 Seconds" de su primer mini álbum. Esta fecha fue mencionada en su fancafe como el día de su debut oficial. El 10 de Noviembre del 2016 lanzaron una nueva cancion titulada; "Starlight". '2017-2018: Produce 101, The Unit, nueva agencia y Re-Debut' Lanzaron su segundo mini album titulado "Make Some Noise" el 6 de Marzo 2017, con la cancion titular del mismo nombre e incluyeron la cancion de "Starlight" lanzada en 2016. El integrante Dong Myeong participo en PRODUCE 101 Mas tarde en mayo de 2017, se informo que estarian siendo administrados y manejados por la agencia Rainbow Bridge World, por completo en sus actividades y produccion como banda y artistas. Luego de terminar los programas de Produce 101 y The Unit, formaron parte del proyecto “We Will Debut” de RBW que comenzó en septiembre, los aprendices se presentaron en eventos y guerrilla cada mes, comunicándose activamente con sus fans. Las nuevas pistas hechas con el sistema de producción exclusivo de RBW también serán reveladas en los conciertos que se llevarán cabo cada mes. La promoción de la agencia tiene como fin colocar a sus fans como la prioridad principal, ya que tienen en cuenta las opiniones e ideas de estos al producir diversos contenidos. El 24 de Junio con el ultimo concierto "Piece of U" de “We Will Debut”, se informo estarían re-debutando con el nombre "ONEWE". Para el 27 de septiembre fin del proyecto “We Will Debut”, realizaron una colaboración con ONEUS con la canción "Last Song". '2019' El 10 de abril RBW anunció que la banda lanzaría su sencillo de debut con el nombre ONEWE el 13 de mayo. Integrantes thumb|670px ' De izquierda a derecha:' Cya, DongMyeong, YongHoon, Harin & KangHyun *Yong Hoon (Vocalista, Guitarrista y Tecladista) * Ha Rin (Baterista y Beatbox) * Kang Hyun (Líder y Guitarrista) * Dong Myeong (Vocalista y Tecladista) * Cya (Bajista, Rapero y Maknae) Discográfia ONEWE Digital Single Discografía MAS Mini Álbum Digital Single Colaboraciones en vivo *Hwa Sa ft ONEWE - Bohemian Rhapsody + We Will Rock You (31.12.2018) Gayo Daejejeon *MAMAMOO ft ONEWE - Decalcomanie (29.12.2016) Gayo Daechukjae Reality Show *(MBC Music) Cafeteria Oppa is in Business (2018, con ONEUS) *(Olleh tv) Trainee Real Life - We Will Debut S2 (2018, con ONEUS) *(Vapp/Youtube) Trainee Real Life - We Will Debut S1 (2017, con ONEUS) Curiosidades * Realizaron covers en vivo de las siguientes canciones: The Lazy Song(Bruno Mars), Uptown Fuck (Mark Ronson), Happy (Pharrel Williams), eat (Zion.T),harder to breathe (Maroon 5), y entre otras. * Dong Myeong participo en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101, como un RBW trainee. Y es porque RBW y Modern Music Entertainment tenían como una especie de alianza con respecto a la banda, aunque MAS estaba siendo gestionado y administrado por Modern Music. * El 27 de Mayo del 2017 Modern Music Publico un comunicado en el Fancafe en donde explicaron que la cuenta del Fancafe que antes era administrada por Modern Music pasaría a manos de RBW. Y para la celebracion de sus 300 días luego de su Debut Stage, los miembros escribieron cartas agradeciendo a los fans, donde el bajista Cya en su post personal aclaro que se habían unido por completo a RBW y que están trabajando por sacar nuevo material. * Todos los integrantes participaron en el programa The Unit entrando con 4 boots, pero en las primeras eliminaciones todos debieron irse, excepto Dongmyeon quien logro llegar a la final, aunque no entro al top 9. * Participaron en el proyecto “We Will Debut” de RBW, junto a ONEUS. Comenzó en septiembre 2017, los dos grupos se presentarián en eventos (como presentaciones en las calle o mini fanmeeting) para así comunicarse activamente con sus fans. También realizaron como tres mini conciertos pre-debut: "GEMSTONE", "SPARKLING PIECE" y "PIECE OF U" (igualmente en conjunto con ONEUS)Además de RBW compartir videos de la vida diaria de ambos grupos, los cuales consistian en entrenamientos y evaluaciones mensuales, a través de su canal oficial en YouTube y Vapp. * En el ultimi mini concierto predebut (PIECE OF U), se revelo estarían re debutando con el nombre de "ONEWE". Enlaces * Fancafe Oficial * Twitter Oficial * Facebook Oficial * Youtube Oficial * Instagram Oficial Anteriores Cuentas como MAS: * Facebook Oficial * Instagram Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial Galería 14572407 1857263657842720 7775286366635374099 n.jpg ONEWE 02.jpg ONEWE 03.jpg Videografía ONEWE MV ONEWE, ONEUS(원위, 원어스) LAST SONG| ONEWE & ONEUS - Last Song Videografía MAS 마스 0094 (M.A.S 0094) - Feeling Good MV| Feeling Good MAS 0094 - 별보다 빛나는 (Starlight) MV| Starlight Categoría:Rainbow Bridge World Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KBanda Categoría:KDebut2019